


Nasty Habit

by whatadudeman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadudeman/pseuds/whatadudeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reached out for the cigarette. Zayn pulled his hand back. “It’s a nasty habit,” he warned. Harry shrugged and took it anyway, holding it to his lips. Zayn watched as Harry pulled in and let out the smoke a second later. He wasn’t quite doing it right but it was better that way. A few more minutes passed and they had finished their beers and moved onto their third round. The conversation was light, about the first day back at school and their classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty Habit

Harry let himself smile a bit when he heard Zayn’s footsteps on their way into the room. He hadn’t expected Zayn to accept the invitation to the party that night.  
“You came,” he said when their eyes met.  
Zayn shrugged, still in his jean jacket, a cigarette loosely hanging from his lips. “I guess I shouldn’t let my senior year go to waste,” he stated, mocking what Perrie had told him earlier about how it was the last time they would all be together and shit, while the cigarette bounced.

Harry handed him a beer. “Well I’m glad you could make it.” He then grabbed one for himself.  
Zayn removed the cigarette from his lips and looked around for a place to put it out before Harry took it from his fingers. The taller boy took a long drag, smirking. Zayn took a sip of his beer.  
“Is that a good idea during football season?” Zayn questioned.  
Harry shrugged. “Probably not, no. But who gives a fuck, right?”  
Zayn had to laugh at that one, a genuine laugh, something he hadn’t heard from himself in a long while. And Harry coughed, loosing the cool demeanor, which only made them both laugh more.  
It was then that Liam, Harry’s best friend, was just entering the kitchen. He felt as if he was interrupting something. Zayn and Harry were standing close, laughing and looking at each other with bright eyes. It took a minute for Harry to notice him.  
“Cara’s looking for you,” Liam told Harry.  
Harry nodded before looking back to Zayn. “Later?” he asked. Zayn nodded and took back his cigarette as Harry held it out to him. And with that Harry left the room, heading out into the living area of Niall’s family’s lake house. His bright green eyes scanned the room for any trace of the beauty. She was seated on the couch in the far corner, chatting with Perrie. He went over.  
“There you are,” Cara smiled.  
Harry smiled too. Then Perrie spoke up. “First day back to school and you’re already throwing parties?”  
Harry shrugged playfully. “It’s senior year, Perrie. We have to do it big.”  
Cara nodded in agreement and held up her beer. The three of them toasted against it. “To bigger and better,” she grinned.  
“Bigger and better what? Isn’t that the real question?” Louis smirked as he joined them, coping a feel on Harry’s ass simultaneously.  
Harry swatted his hand away as the girls laughed. “Bigger and better senior year,” Harry told him.  
Louis nodded with a smile. “I can go with that,” he stated.  
“You didn’t have a choice anyway,” Harry joked. “Can I get you a beer?”  
Louis nodded and Harry went off to it. He went back to the kitchen to grab one. Zayn wasn’t in the room anymore. He brought the beer out to Louis and caught sight of Zayn dancing near the stereo. He nudged Perrie with his elbow. Her eyes grew large and she saw him. She got up and went to join Zayn. The group of friends was watching as Perrie got her hands around Zayn’s neck, his hands going to her waist. Niall yelled in encouragement while the others shouted Zayn’s name over and over again. Harry knew it was all only a joke though, Zayn was gay, they had all known since freshman year. Perrie brought their bodies together as she whispered something in Zayn’s ear. With his head over her shoulder he looked to see that the room was watching them and it made it him smile, he hadn’t had this much fun in a long time. Harry smiled too when their eyes met again. He was glad to see Zayn enjoying himself for once. His eyes were pulled away however, when Cara caught his hand. She pulled him out to the floor where everyone had now joined the movement. Harry laughed as they danced and he couldn’t have thought of a better way to start out their last year of high school.  
When the group began to tire, Harry made his exit. He didn’t mind dancing but he knew he wasn’t really any good.  
“Harry,” he heard his name and felt a hand on his shoulder.  
It was Zayn, having caught him just after he had gotten back from the bathroom.  
“What’s up?” Harry asked, his brow furrowed at Zayn’s urgent expression.  
Zayn nodded to the door and went through it. Harry followed. Zayn led them out the back door and to the porch. He turned when Harry shut the door. Harry waited for Zayn to say something.  
“Harry, I just wanted to thank you for getting me to come out tonight.”  
A small smile grew on Harry’s lips. “I just want you to be happy again.”  
Zayn nodded, looking to the ground, remembering the accident that killed his brother. “Thanks,” he said.  
Harry nodded again before taking a seat on one of the stairs. Zayn disappeared for a moment before joining him. He held a beer out to Harry when he came back. Harry took it although he had definitely had enough.  
“Where did you hide out all summer?” he asked after a moment, resting his elbows on his knees.  
Zayn took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. He went to light it but Harry took the lighter from his hand and did it himself. Zayn gave a small smile when he took the cigarette between his fingers. He thought about the question a bit before answering.  
“I guess I did disappear, huh?” he asked. But Harry knew it was a rhetorical question and didn’t answer. “I just hid out,” Zayn continued, “I spent most of my summer in my room.”  
“Is it true that your parents sent you to a therapist?” Harry asked. His voice was slightly cautious, not sure how far was too far.  
Zayn shook his head and took another drag of the cigarette. “They wanted to but I refused to go.” His head turned ever so slightly and he looked to Harry out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised to find no judgment on the boy’s face. He was nothing but understanding. Harry reached out for the cigarette. Zayn pulled his hand back. “It’s a nasty habit,” he warned. Harry shrugged and took it anyway, holding it to his lips. Zayn watched as Harry pulled in and let out the smoke a second later. He wasn’t quite doing it right but it was better that way.  
A few more minutes passed and they had finished their beers and moved onto their third round. The conversation was light, about the first day back at school and their classes.  
“Heard you made quarterback again,” Zayn commented.  
Harry nodded but seemed indifferent. It wasn’t anything new or special to him.  
“You gonna swim this year?”  
Zayn shook his head. “I want to, but it’s been a long time.”  
Harry looked out to the water in front of them. “Let’s go,” he offered.  
Zayn’s brow furrowed. Harry gestured to the water.  
“You’re kidding,” Zayn laughed.  
Harry shook his head and stood up. He grabbed for his shirt and pulled it off his head before looking back to Zayn. Harry reached out a hand. Zayn reluctantly took it and let himself be pulled up and down to the water’s edge.  
“Harry, you’re drunk.”  
Harry laughed. “So?” he asked with a cheeky smile. “So are you.”  
Zayn rolled his eyes at the statement and was surprised to find Harry’s hands on the hem of his shirt a second later. Harry pulled and Zayn lifted his arms, letting the shirt take any worry with it. He noticed that Harry was blushing and it made him laugh, touching his hand to the red cheek.  
“Why so red, Styles?” he questioned.  
Harry turned his head away from the touch as he fought a smile, catching Zayn’s wrist in his hand. Zayn playfully fought back, trying to free himself, and at the same time reaching into his pocket for his phone.  
“What are you doing?” Harry asked.  
“I want proof that Harry Styles, the epitome of popular, is actually a blushing little girl,” Zayn laughed.  
Harry tried to swat the phone out of his hand but it was hard to do with tears in his eyes from the laughter. His swatting caused them to lose balance and the boys fell to the ground, landing partially on top of each other and partially not. They laid there in silence a moment before Harry sat up.  
“Shit, we should probably get back to the party.”  
Zayn sat up too, but he didn’t want to go back to the party. He cupped Harry’s cheek with his hand and brought their lips together. At first Harry couldn’t move. He was leaning back on his arms, shocked. But a second later his lips began to move with Zayn’s. His hands found Zayn’s waist.  
A minute later they pulled apart for breath, each boy smiling.  
“You’re blushing again,” Zayn noted with a smirk.  
Harry punched his arm and Zayn caught his wrist, pulling him in for another kiss. They kissed again and Harry took Zayn’s phone from the ground before them. He opened an eye to set up the shot and took a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://styleslovesmalik.tumblr.com)!


End file.
